the berserk saiyan
by crystald5393
Summary: what is a berserker saiyan? No one but vegeta knows-and encounters the rare species because one falls from space and fights the z fighters. What happens if they find truth in what they call "the destined one"?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**_ I apologize for not updating in so long. I had recently graduated high school andi am working on a tattoo portfolio so I can become a tattoo artist. I do love art-ever since I was a young child and it has always been a dream of mine to get into the tattooing business. So I am going to make it happen __. Well the first couple of chapters will be short because I have a month old pit-bull mix, an he is just like a baby-cries like every 2-3 hours for food(milk). __ he's adorable…ANYWAYS, on with the story…_

**The berserk saiyan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own dbz (anything of it) I only own my character and twist of plot.**

**Summary:** what is a berserker saiyan? No one but vegeta knows-and encounters the rare species because trunks finds a berserker in a space pod crash in the northern mountains. Vegeta is none to happy with his son; in fact, he is quite worried what will become of his family…

Chapter one: the sleeping beauty

The z fighters were at capsule corp. enjoying a gathering outside; happily eating bbq'd food-especially those with saiyan blood. Everyone was chatting about random things and laughing when goku didn't get a joke told by gohan. Vegeta only said insults, as usual, every now and then.

"c'mon dad-relax and loosen up!" trunks said, looking at his father who was staring at goku with a disgusted look. Vegeta scoffed and got out of his chair and walked inside. "never changes" trunks thought as he turned away from where his father had gone and looked at pan. "are you ever going to gt a boyfriend?" he joked, but she turned red with anger. "maybe you should find a girlfriend to keep you from being mean to me!" she glared at him. Trunks and gotten laughed so hard that they tipped backwards in their chairs and fell. "Karma's a bi-"pan started but goku interrupted "pan-what did I say about that kindof language?" he looked angry at her.": sorry grandpa" pan said as both trunks and gotten snickered. But then everything went silent. Everyone stopped moving sensing something powerful coming.

The z fighters looked to the sky and saw a shooting star, but it wasn't a star-it was a space pod engulfed in flames-coming fast towards earth's crust.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**_ I apologize for not updating in so long. I had recently graduated high school andi am working on a tattoo portfolio so I can become a tattoo artist. I do love art-ever since I was a young child and it has always been a dream of mine to get into the tattooing business. So I am going to make it happen . Well the first couple of chapters will be short because I have a month old pit-bull mix, an he is just like a baby-cries like every 2-3 hours for food(milk). he's adorable…ANYWAYS, on with the story…_

**The berserk saiyan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own dbz (anything of it) I only own my character and twist of plot.**

**Summary:** what is a berserker saiyan? No one but vegeta knows-and encounters the rare species because trunks finds a berserker in a space pod crash in the northern mountains. Vegeta is none to happy with his son; in fact, he is quite worried what will become of his family…

_~~recap ~~The z fighters looked to the sky and saw a shooting star, but it wasn't a star-it was a space pod engulfed in flames-coming fast towards earth's crust.~~_

Chapter two: sleeping beauty pt 2

All the z fighters stood and stared at the falling pod-headed north before deciding to take flight. Surprisingly, vegeta was behind the group. "what was that power…?" goku thought as he led the z fighters. Not too long after they saw smoke from the mountains and they flew faster to the crash site.

They landed around a crater in the Rocky Mountains and stared at the closed pod. Whatever was in there hadn't come out. "Do you think what ever is in there is waiting for others?" vegeta thought then saw pan walking towards the pod without giving a second thought. "Maybe its empty" she said but she didn't get too far because goku stopped her "be careful everyone…pan stay here with your father…" goku said as he, trunks, vegeta, and gohan approached the pod.

Vegeta and goku glanced at one another before getting closer. Trunks stood to the left as gotten stood to the right in case a fight would start. All of sudden, the pod exploded and all four of them were blown back and onto the ground. Recovering from the blast, they quickly got to their feet. Next thing, goku gets attacked by something-it's speed so fast that even with the trained saiyan eyes, they a barely saw a glimpse of black.

Goku blocked punches and dodged kicks and grabbed the arms of his attacker. His eyes widened as he saw a teen girl with demonic eyes. Golden irises and red covering the white of her eyes. Next thing surprised him; she bit his left arm causing him to release her. The girl turned towards vegeta and started to fight with him.

"Bloody hell! This brat is crazy!" vegeta yelled as she scratched his cheek- leaving two claw marks. She then used a kai blast similar to kamehameha and blasted him a few miles away, then turned on both gotten and trunks who charged at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**_ this chapter is a little longer because it goes on explaining the "berserkers" I'm just trying to get it started and get at least the fith short chapter up. Please leave comments. Rate it in order for me to make them longer and more interesting rawr!_

**The berserk saiyan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own dbz (anything of it) I only own my character and twist of plot.**

**Summary:** what is a berserker saiyan? No one but vegeta knows-and encounters the rare species because trunks finds a berserker in a space pod crash in the northern mountains. Vegeta is none to happy with his son; in fact, he is quite worried what will become of his family…

_~~recap~~ Goku blocked punches and dodged kicks and grabbed the arms of his attacker. His eyes widened as he saw a teen girl with demonic eyes. Golden irises and red covering the white of her eyes. Next thing surprised him; she bit his left arm causing him to release her. The girl turned towards vegeta and started to fight with him. _

"_Bloody hell! This brat is crazy!" vegeta yelled as she scratched his cheek- leaving two claw marks. She then used a kai blast similar to kamehameha and blasted him a few miles away, then turned on both gotten and trunks who charged at her._

Chapter three: collide with dead eyes

The two were in super saiyan 2 forms, and the girl seemed to be very skilled in fighting-doging the two boys' attacks without any problem. "this chick is fast!" gotten declared as he tried to kick her but she disappeared and was behind him. She kicked his back and sent him flying ten feet. He attention was now fully on trunks. They both fought with each other.

"what is that girl? She looks almost like a sa-"goku started to think but then saw some hesitation in the girl, as as he evaded trunks and jumped into the sky to try and fly away as means of escaping. Goku turned super saiyan 4 to increase his speed and stop her. "She's going to be trouble…I'll just knock her out…" he thought.

He teleported in front of her and glared at her, "why are you here?" he demanded. She said nothing but growled and tried to attack him but he was too fast and punched her in the jaw- sending her back to the ground. He then quickly descended as she stood and got into a fighting stance. This was a way to distract her from trunks so it left him an open shot. Goku then got into his kamehameha stance "ka-me-ha-meee-haaa!" he said and with full force, hit the girl-knocking her unconscious.

She lay on the ground half bloodied and bruised. Trunks was nearest to her and looked at her before gasping. "—ear I'll get my revenge on that blasted kid even if it's the last thing i—"vegeta was ranting as he descended from the sky. She apparently sent him farther than a few miles..

He stared at the menace and his eyes grew wide. "boy! Get away from her! Now!" he yelled at trunks. Trunks stared at his father in shock and backed away as vegeta and goku went to the girl. "whoa! My eyes couldn't keep up with anything!" pan yelled from the spot her and her father were. Gotten sat cross-legged on the ground, bummed that the girl got a hit on him.

Vegeta looked at the girl and examined her featers. Tanned skin, knee-lenghth black hair, clothes much like brolly's, and THE black tail laying near her leg-still attached to her lower back. "shes a saiyan…but shes not like us." He claimed. Pan and the others came closer. "what do you mean vegeta?" gohan asked

"she has a black tail and a saiyan with a black tail can be deadly if encountered in a berserk state…as we experienced today…luvkily…no one was killed." He glared at the girl. "I still don't get it..she's a saiyan but she's not like us?" Pan was confused and clueless, vegeta scoffed, annoyed at explaining everything.

"she is what we called on planet vegeta, a berserker saiyan. These saiyans are only females…they went on rampages on big planets to speed the process of overtaking the planet. They are the odd black monkeys you could say. They have unnatural strength and cant control themselves unless they get claimed by their destined mate, who can then train them to be more in control over their own power…" he shortened it to the point.

Goku then asked "how do they know when they've found their mate?" vegeta then answered "then they will challenge the destined one…they will go into a type of super saiyan state where their hair and tails become pure white and eyes of lavender…but if the destined one doesn't claim the berserker within the hour of her change, he will be killed."


End file.
